The Evolution Continues
by loverman
Summary: Peter's evolution has restarted. This time the government gets involved.


The evolution continues  
  
The nightmares came again, and as before Peter woke up screaming. He looked at the watch; it was 2:00 A.M. Now he could only remembered incoherent images, people screaming, him screaming and between the screams he heard laughter, a terrible sadistic laughter, like someone was laughing at him. He tried to remember the laugh better, but it made his skin crawl. He went back to sleep, hoping the screams would not come back, praying the laughter would not come back.  
  
At 8:00 A.M. he was at work, later he would have to go and take some pictures of the new children's hospital, but for now he would just rest for a while. He looked at his nails, they were black, and his skin was turning scaly, he could not even imagine why, in one year since he had been bitten by the genetically modified spider he had no even caught a cold. Also he had started to become more irritated by the criminals that defied him, were they idiots? Why would they do anything illegal in a city where they know there is a man with powers beyond their belief? That just made him angry. Then again they didn't know if he was human or not, not even he wasn't so sure anymore. He felt like something out of a comic book. But this was real life, strange as they may be his powers helped people. He had put many men behind bars, many men that deserved their punishment. But he could not help but ask him self, these petty thieves that he stopped, hat drove them to commit their acts? Was life so bad? And ho was to blame for this bad life, the government? Maybe he should do something about them? Maybe if the corrupted men in high places were removed, then maybe life would be better. He would not have to go after such petty thieves, because they wouldn't exist. Yes it wasn't such a bad idea, maybe he should pay a visit to someone, someone like the mare of his beloved city, pay a visit and send a message, a bloody message! No, no, what was he thinking, he didn't even understand his strain of thoughts. This was not him, where did those thoughts come from? That is not the way to send any kind of message. He would do his part, even if it meant catching petty thieves. Still it made him angry, he should be feared why would people do anything illegal in a city where there was something with powers beyond their comprehension? It just made him angry!  
He heard a scream; he waited a second, he heard it again, it was a woman, someone had attacked her. Spiderman jumped out of Peter Parker's office, he went towards the origin of the scream. He passed building after building until he saw the woman who was still screaming. He cold see a man running, he had a purse. He went after him, launching his nets he was passing from one side of the street to another. When he was close enough he launched a net towards the man's feet. The thief dropped. Struggling he took his shoes off and started running again. Spiderman launched another net, this time he aimed for his knees. The man fell again. This time he turned around and pulled a gun, he fired two times. Spiderman easily dogged the bullets, now he was angry, more than he had ever been. Rage overcame him. He jumped for the man, his right foot aimed for the neck, when the impact came; he felt the man's neck break. For a heart beat he experienced a feeling of satisfaction. Then he realized what he had done. "My god, what have I done" he whispered, and fled. After 10 minutes the policed arrived, the case was determined, self defense. Dough everyone knew the powers of Spiderman, they were all questioning the need for the thief's death.  
  
Just coming out of the shower he started to brush his teeth, looking in the mirror the brushed away the steam. Looked in his eyes and wondered "how could I do that, how did it happen, why did it happen". No answer came, but as he bowed to spit he heard a laugh. Not just any laugh, that laugh that made his skin crawl, where did it come from. He looked at the mirror, he saw something horrible, and yet, it was him, then the laugh came, but this time he saw where it came from, it was his reflection.  
- Hahaha, you actually fell sorry for that bastard, for that puny weakling! Watching in disbelief, e asked "Who are you"?  
- Hahhaha, you know who I am, for now just a part of you, but soon, I will be you!!!  
- I don't understand.  
- Of course you don't, I made shore you wouldn't! You think that your powers were all that would happen to you? You never stopped evolving; inside I was growing, and now outside. You noticed your nails getting black and your skin. well pretty soon you won't have skin, hahaha.  
- No, you can't!  
- I can and I will! But first I'm going to have to take care of dear, sweet aunt May, I take real good care of her.  
- Noooooo, he yelled smashing the mirror. He ran for the living room.  
  
No one ever thought anything of the janitor, especially the new one. In fact he was not so new anymore. After observing Spiderman they realized during the day, in case of an attack, this was his point of origin. He had seen Peter disappear out of his office many times. The link was made, The DNA tests confirmed it. Now he was outside Peter's apartment, something was going wrong, his DNA was changing, rapidly, but never did they think to this scale, he had heard the discussion in Peter's bathroom, meantime he prepared his gun prepared with gas made especially for Parker's DNA, he would not be affected. He heard a scream, running. In that moment he broke down the door and seeing Parker fired his gun. Blue gas filled the room in seconds, Parker fell down, still conscious but paralyzed. He came down beside him.  
- I see the stress is getting to you.  
- Who are you?  
- A government agent, I've been following you for quite a while now, and I must say I'm impressed, most people would have used this kind of power to get fame and fortune, but you.  
- The government? What does the government want with me?  
- You think that the government would just overlook a chance to get powers as yours? But we had to wait, see what would happen to you, we've been monitoring the changes in your DNA for a while it stopped changing, but I see it has started again, for the worse apparently.  
- How did you get my DNA?  
- Your web, unlike the spider's web yours contains DNA, now we have to find a way to stop the changes in it, otherwise you will have to be put beyond salvage.  
- Beyond salvage?  
- That means you will have to be eliminated, now sleep. He administered giving him an injection he called transport, he hoped he would no have to be eliminated, he really liked this man.  
  
Chapter 2  
He woke up, in a dark room, but he could feel it, his senses not quite fully awake, but enough to hear the voice.  
- So, now look what you did. Are you happy?  
- Leave me alone, as far as I am concerned it's better to be here than to hurt anyone else.  
- 


End file.
